powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Trick or Trial
Trick or Trial is the twenty-first & special Halloween episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. Synopsis Before they can enjoy Halloween, the Rangers are summoned to the Halloween Intergalactic Court by Scumlaw for their crimes against the monsters they have destroyed. Plot It's Halloween again and the Rangers are preparing to go to a Halloween party. Poisandra and Curio are displeased that the Rangers have been defeating them and orders for the lawyer monster Scumlaw to be released. Back in the city, Tyler is dressed as a matador, Riley is a detective/ Sherlock Holmes, Shelby is a pirate, Chase is a vampire and Koda is a samurai. As Ivan is escorting Kendall out of the museum to join the Rangers, dressed as a scarecrow and musketeer respectively, the core five Rangers are stopped by two Mummy Guards and Scumlaw. Scumlaw tells them that they are under arrest and being put on trial for crimes against innocent monsters, an accusation the Rangers are quick to object. Nevertheless, the Mummy Guards teleport the five to the courtroom, alongside Scumlaw. Scumlaw informs his guards that the jury has been rigged, so obtaining the Energems is a done deal. Kendall and Ivan recover the summons left by Scumlaw and head back to base to look it over. Keeper tells them about the Halloween Intergalactic Court, and that the only way in to the courtroom is as a prisoner of the Mummy Guard. Kendall thinks she has a safe way in and calls for reinforcements. In the courtroom, Scumlaw opens his prosecution against the Rangers, with the Judges explaining the rules of the court. If the Rangers accumulate ten strikes which each one is earned being earned for being found guilty of a crime, they will be destroyed. As Scumlaw presents evidence in the form of testimony from the ghosts of the monsters that are summoned by a witch, the lies they spin only serve to infuriate the Rangers, who clarify each and every monster's story. Unfortunately, the hooded robed jury find the team guilty each time, to their collective disbelief. Kendall and Ivan's plan to infiltrate the trial works, and they are brought to the courtroom by the mummies. As Scumlaw presents the ghosts of Iceage, Stingrage, and Meteor and thus the final guilty verdict, Kendall points out that while there is indeed crimes being committed, it isn't by the Rangers, but by the jury. The mummies remove the jury's cloaks, revealing four vivix and Curio and Poisandra, who flee upon their discovery. Scumlaw is found guilty of jury tampering while they are found innocent on all counts. Scumlaw confronts his two henchmen on why they betrayed him, only for them to reveal themselves as Prince Phillip and James, who used their outfits as a disguise to infiltrate. Scumlaw teleports away, with the Rangers promising to deal with him. The nine Rangers morph, and battle against Scumlaw and his vivix, before he commands them to merge into vivizords. The Rangers call their zords to battle the Vivizords while they deal with the evil lawyer. Against single foes, Scumlaw is strong, but he is unable to fight against nine Rangers singlehandedly, and is destroyed by a combined attack, while the Zords defeat their evil counterparts. The Rangers now ready themselves for the party, almost being late due to the delay, when they are confronted by the Mummy Guards... Who turn out to be Philip and James in costume. They explain that since they already had the outfits, they might as well join them. Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall *Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar *Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan *Ryan Carter - Heckyl (credits only) *Reuben Turner - James Navarro *Jarred Blakiston - Prince Phillip III *Eve Gordon - Keeper (in-suit performer), Court Witch *Paul Harrop - Fury (voice) *Jackie Clarke - Poisandra (voice) *Estevez Gillespie - Curio (voice) *Richard Simpson - Keeper (voice) *Jason Hood - Scumlaw (voice) *Robert Mignault - Rot (voice) *Andrew Gazdik - Decay (voice) *Andrew Laing - Middle Jack-o'-lantern Judge (voice) *Jeremy Randerson - Left Jack-o'-lantern Judge (voice) *Peter Hayden - Right Jack-o'-lantern Judge (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice (voice) *Adrian Smith - Ninja (voice) *Jay Simon - Hunter (voice) *Scott Wills - Gold Digger (voice) *Callum Stembridge - Spellbinder (voice) *Gerald Urquhart - Iceage (voice) *Peter Daube - Stingrage (voice) *Stephen Butterworth - Meteor (voice) Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger – T-Rex (Battle Mode), T-Rex + T-Rex (Dino Morpher Blast) *Dino Charge Black Ranger – Para (Battle Mode), Para + Para (Dino Morpher Blast) *Dino Charge Blue Ranger – Stego (Battle Mode), Stego + Stego (Dino Morpher Blast) *Dino Charge Green Ranger – Raptor (Battle Mode), Raptor + Raptor (Dino Morpher Blast) *Dino Charge Pink Ranger – Tricera + Tricera (Dino Morpher Blast) *Dino Charge Gold Ranger – Ptera (Lightning Strike) *Dino Charge Aqua Ranger – Ankylo (Battle Mode), Ankylo + Ankylo (Dino Morpher Blast) *Dino Charge Graphite Ranger – Pachy + Pachy (Dino Morpher Blast) *Dino Charge Purple Ranger – Plesio + Plesio (Dino Morpher Blast) Errors *During the morphing sequence, everyone's border is flashing multiple colors with the exception of Shelby's border, whose remained black the whole time. *When the Rangers threw their dino chargers into their zords, the border around each character was strangely white instead of their usual colors. *Iceage's voice in one of the flashbacks was far deeper than his current voice during the court session. *When the T-Rex Zord finishes off one of the Vivizords, it reuses the same footage from Power Rangers: Dino Charge's 2nd episode, "Past, Present and Fusion". *Ninja's voice is much deeper than in his initial appearance. *When Tyler tries to memorize on the venom in Forgive and Forget made the innocent people and the rangers lost their memories, he mistakenly calls the venom a potion. Notes *This is the first time since its debut that none of the Rangers activate Dino Drive or Dino Super Drive mode. *This episode marks the first time that there's been a Nine-Ranger morphing sequence. *Coincidentally, this episode and the last Halloween special both used the scene of the T-Rex Zord throwing Iceage in "Powers From the Past". *This marks the first time that the Aqua Ranger summons his Zord. *This episode would be placed after Love at First Fight. See Also (Zord footage) (Scumlaw's costume) References Category:Halloween Specials Category:Dino Super Charge Category:Power Rangers Dino Super Charge episodes